User talk:SpookyDolly
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultimo Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Milieu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gatogirl12345 (Talk) 16:02, October 10, 2010 Hey, thanks for joining us and thanks for the edit! If you would like, you could help us by writing chapter summaries and continue looking for those errors. Gatogirl12345 16:41, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. I don't believe I have. There is a user that has though... Gatogirl12345 23:14, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank YOU Thank you :3. You edit a lot too, and they sure are appreciated ^_^!! I've seen some users (and anons) edit an article to something like "Rune totally likes so-and-so!". It's good that we have intelligent editors on here like you to contrast those weird fans lol. Reikanobutushi 20:16, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Hi, this is Divinecross and thank you for editing whenever I was away. I've seen you edit alot, and you edit very dedicatingly. I'm finding a replacement because I only have 5 months left for my Wiki life. If you are willing to take over the responsibilities of an admnistrator, I can grant you admin rights. But if you can't, that's just okay. Julie, I just made you a rollback. Enjoy. Umm... It's Divine, and, if you don't mind, PLEASE TELL ME MORE ABOUT YOURSELF.... I will certainly add more about myself. KimeraRealm 18:51, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, it's Divine again. Oh, responsibilities at a very small wiki are not that serious, so you can just chill actually, the duties are page patrolling in any case vandals are on the move, adding information, etc.....it's similar to a normal Wikian's, but, your rights are only of a Moderator's, so you have to focus more on page maintenance and protection. Err It's Divine. The most recent job that's available in this wiki is correcting grammar and spelling errors particularly in chapter summaries. If you're interested, this is something to prevent us form getting bored since none of us can get the English chapter of the 21st Ultimo...SJ USA has stopped publishing. We really need to get a translator for the sake of the wiki. It's the only way the wiki can go on with the chapter summaries. I'm on my way to search for a person who can translate japanese and chinese for us... And...<--- this is whom I've found. Please ask her out because I am too scared too...please...? And also, anyway, I have created a page where we can discuss about the translations and etc. so our talk pages won't get filled. It's found here: http://ultimo.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:We_Need_A_Translator#Suggestions Every suggestion about the chapter summaries translations should be discussed there. Alright, I'll try to convince her to translate for us. Lately that's what I've been working on, correcting the grammer and errors whenever I run into them. So yeah, I'm interested. :) KimeraRealm 19:58, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Holy shit! That girl has over 22,000 edits! Hopefully she has enough time on her hands for us.^^ KimeraRealm 19:59, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, message sent. I hope she says yes. KimeraRealm 20:16, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Kimera...thanks for trying to convince her...though she rejected...that woman is one hell of a very scary BeRCT and administrator in that wiki....and everyone in my family had a very scary experience with her. P.S. When I heard how she banned by sis' Boy Friend, I nearly passed out of fear and shock. Well, do you get what I mean? Since she can't do it, we'll just...have to...agh. I want my Daddy. Thank you very much for not telling her that. But...wait. Even if she refused kindly, PLEASE thank her for listening...she'll brand us as unmannerly. It's that I can't do it. Have a nice day, KmR. Divinecross: Yuanchosaan is one scary woman, I'm telling you. Oh, don't worry about that. I'll be polite even if she declines, and also thank her anyway. KimeraRealm 03:04, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Haha...I won't say a word about it to her. :) I was very polite to her. Did he get banned from the FF wiki? KimeraRealm 03:12, February 26, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU VERY MUCH YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW GRATEFUL I AM. Oh, this is getting complicated. But I'm telling you for your own sake, do not ever get involved with her anymore when it's not wiki-wise, especially when it comes to my story. Something bad might happen. No, he did not get banned from the FF Wiki, my story in that wiki is horridously complicated. ---Divinecross IRC is just as confusing to me. DivineX has said that she's known it for a while, so she could probably explain it better than me. It's basically like a chat room, though its layout is very primitive. I hear wikias like to use it to chat with fellow users about topics and send files to each other, because you can download an IRC program from anywhere around the world. Personally, it's very confusing for me because it's a pain to download it and IRC relies almost completely on "/commands" and other HTML coding. It took me almost a whole day to figure out how to "register" myself O_O Reikanobutushi 00:20, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I won't get involved with her anymore. Does she have some sort of high authority here? And thanks for the info Reika. Is that where the person with the translated chapters 21-25 is? KimeraRealm 04:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC) This is Divine. EDIT: I'll create a whole page where I'll explain everything, no worries. =D The channel seems to not have any kind of problems. The only problem is, I need you guys to join in when I'm in too. Here Here: http://ultimo.wikia.com/wiki/Ultimo_Wiki:IRC <--- hopefully that feeds your curiosity. Anonimous Problem Hi, this is the Divine Busted Young Lady Divinecross here to answer that question of yours. I'm really in a bad mood this minute, but, I can overcome it =) so...nothing seems to be a problem with the sidebar. I've checked, and everything works, you know. Hopefully you feel better soon. :/ I just checked it, and it works now. KimeraRealm 19:56, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm writing above your message since it won't let me type without that line crossing out my words. Anyway, sadly no. :/ I managed to get a friend to get her friends to somewhat translate one page for me. It turned out kind of weird. But it somewhat made sense. Her friends are definitely not good enough to translate for us, no offense to them. >< And I doubt they'd be willing to do that much. KimeraRealm 10:48, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Julie T__T. Kimera, have you any suggestions for the translations, I mean, do you have friends or cousins who can read japanese/chinese? btw. TAHT BLASTED FAETHIN Oh, sorry about that. Still no luck, even with me, too...we really need Gato here. Oh, before I forget, get well soon. :O!! Get well soon :(!!!! Reikanobutushi 18:38, March 2, 2011 (UTC) : : :Did Gato have good connections for a translator? I've sent friend requests to some people from the Japan and China regions on facebook to ask them. The guy I got to translate a little for me in the past won't even talk to me. -_- But he hasn't deleted me either. KimeraRealm 07:10, March 3, 2011 (UTC) : : :Julie, that's a handful, I guess. Thanks for doing that...it might work. ---Divine : : :Yeah, hopefully. :) Thank you. KimeraRealm 04:57, March 4, 2011 (UTC)